Emmanuel Garcia
"DRAGONS!, LET'S FLY!" Manny is the Hero of Kumogakure that who want the city to Acknowledge him to be the next Raikage and as that also He uses Dragon Slayer, Fire, Lightning, Light and Celesital Spirit spells to defeat his enemies in combat but as even also Manny can get able to chance saving the world from Darkspella even also as that He was known as Manny of Kumogakure as also He was the older brother in the Lugo Clan but even that always Manny is the Leader because He was specialized of two civilizations which is also Light and Fire even as that his powers can use the job in battle or duel, even as that Manny is the Husband of Metis and father of 14 childen which He have four sons and ten daughters but also Son-In-Law of Oceanus and Tethys Othryson also even that He plays Light and Fire deck to duel his enemies in combat often but his father Milton was the Hybrid duelist for the pastlife sinced over the years and but also as that He was the Master of the Five Civilizations of Kumogakure that will able save the world from evil forces of Darkspella that tries to rule both sides of Veil but even as also that Manny was chosen by A to be the next Raikage that the Kumogakure have Emmanuel Info Name: Emmanuel "Manny" Alfonso Garcia State: Florida Civilizations: Light/Fire Creature: Volcano Dervish Parents: Nelly Clan: Lugo Clan Family Nelly Lugo ( Mother ) Aaron, Hayden, Orochimaru, Orm and Pogue ( Brothers ) Zoey, Minnie, Thalia, Rio, Kushina, Tayuya and Sasha ( Sisters ) Wendy and Amaru ( Adoptive Sisters ) Abuela Lugo ( Grandmother ) Tethys Othryson ( Mother-In-Law ) Oceanus Othryson ( Father-In-Law ) Metis Garcia ( Wife ) Chargera Garcia ( Daughter ) Gamma Garcia ( Son ) Yu Garcia ( Daughter ) Emmanuela Garcia ( Daughter ) Kurenai Garcia ( Daughter ) Sonic Garcia ( Adoptive Son ) Anna Garcia ( Daughter ) Alpha Garcia ( Son ) Wynn Garcia ( Daughter ) Dharc Garcia ( Son ) Minevra Garcia ( Daughter ) Eria Garcia ( Daughter ) Lyna Garcia ( Daguhter ) Hiita Garcia ( Daughter ) Personality Creature Volcano Dervish Deck Powers and Abilities Flight: Manny have the abilitiy to fly with his Dragon wings just for by attacking a single enemy in the battlefield, and uses his massive strike on the any targeted enemy in battle's ground to get combo attacks Pyrokinesis: '''for the Pyrokinesis ability, Manny can shoot fire from his hands or fingers to defeat his opponents in battle combat, even for He can rub his hands closed to make fire coming out from it '''Transformation: Manny can transform into Apollonia Dragon when He get angry and attack his opponents in the battle zone with his massive madness Electrokinesis: Swordsmanship: Relationships Equipments Spells Gallery Quotes ( to his Team ) "DRAGONS! LET'S FLY!" ( attacking by Cyber Shoguns ) "Whoa? THAT'S WAS CLOSE ONE? WHOA! OK!, GET OUT OF THE DOOR OK WE HERE GO! BaBaDo HaBa" ( about his dreams since He was the Academy Student in the past ) "One Day Master Tiera The City Will Acknowledge Me And Become A Great Raikage!" ( to Gemini ) "You Guys Were Twins Does Not Mean You Have Two Minds" ( to Almighty Colossus ) "YOU WANT ME PROTECT YOUR CIVILIZATION OR NOT?!" ( about Alcadeus and his Light Civilization Patrol Enforcers ) "Why Your Fellow Light Civilization Arrested Maria For The Crimes Does She Not Do To Kill Her Grandfather, Can You Do Something About This Crime That Maria Not Do?" ( to Ailfreet ) "I Not Here To Break The Law Of Light Your Honor I Here For The Person That Who Did Not Do The Crime Of Murdering Her Grandfather Professor Robotink But I Myself Before You In The Name Of Eternal Haven To Unpledge These Three Counts Of Murder That She's Did Not Do Such Crimes And I Demand That Your Honor? Just For One Of My Student.....Shadow" ( to Aries ) "Oh Aries Don't Even Gave Me That Sad Face" ( to Metis ) "Metis I Am Raikage And You Know That...I Try To Do My Work Of The Job To Defeat Our Enemies" '' ''( to Orochimaru ) "You Know Who I Am?, I AM MANNY OF KUMOGAKURE! AND BY THE NAME OF FOURTH RAIKAGE! YOU HAVE BEEN BROKE THE LAW OF THE HIDDEN CLOUD CITY!" ( to Wendy ) "Wendy Please Listen, The Reason Why I Not Confirming Blue Pegasus's Request Becasue Shawn Left The Attribute, But That Why I Am Not Gonna Confirming Blue Pegasus's Requests....I Think We Are Not Gonna Trust Blue Pegasus At All......I'm Sorry Sis I Have To Do This But It My Job As A Raikage I Simply Not Making Any Requests From Our Allies, That Means Me And Shawn Have To Be Enemies" ( to Yu ) "Um?.....Pizza" ( to Kawazu ) "SHUT UP!" ( to Dobengal ) "Well?, I Guess I Am A Ninja Too! Just Me And You Now Baby Let's Go!" ( to Jiemma ) "YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE JIEMMA?! WE SAVE, HELP, DEFEND CREATURES AND PROTECT THE VEIL!" ( to Cyclops ) "YOU NEED TREAT A LADY SOME RESEPCT!...YOU EYED BEAST! YEAH! YOU HEARD ME!? I COMMAND YOU TO RELEASE HER AT ONCE!" ( to Chill ) "What Beautiful Woman Like You Fighting By Yourself, But You Need A Man To Be There By Your Side Cold Stuff" ( to Isao ) "HER PARTNER?! I..I JUST ONLY DOING MY JOB!?" ( to Davis ) "Please? Please? Leave Ricky Bobby Alone" ( to Katrina ) "Geez? You Going Be My Enemy....Just Great" ( to Queen Kalima ) "There's One Problem?....I DON'T MESS WITH DARKNESS" ( to A ) "I Going To Be Best Kaijudo Master In Kumogakure And There's Nothing Stop My Goal Old Man Raikage! For To Became The World's Bestest Kaijudo Duelist Around You Have Resepct That!" ( to Sasha ) "I Could Tell You Jealous" ( about Sumo Artichoke ) "Can Somebody Please Overwight This Guy?! What You People Feeding Him?....Some Carrots Just Look At Him I Don't Know How He Wight......Maybe..Like 2000 Pounds? And You People All You To Do Is Feed Him...Carrots" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Kumogakure Citizens Category:Main Characters